This invention relates to a valve with a closing element adjustable by means of a valve shaft and with a flow divider.
In practice, great differences in pressure between the inflow side and the outflow side are often encountered in control and regulating valves. This may be attributable to the fact that the valves are too large in relation to the supply line, or the reason for the differences may also lie in the particular construction of the valve. In all such cases, great problems of wear and noise arise. When liquids, e.g. hot water, are to be controlled the cavitation problem arises in particular through the fact that the water evaporates after leaving the controlled flow-through opening. Subsequently the normal pressure builds up once more with the accompanying collapse of the steam bubbles producing strong pressure waves which then lead to especially heavy wear and produce excessive noise.
According to a space-saving solution, a swage block is installed after the valve (Special printing 3320-18 of the company Eckardt AG, Stuttgart: "The Acoustic Field of Regulator Armatures and The Effect of Resistance Structures, Integrated or Installed Downstream, Upon the Regulating Technology Parameters" by H. Siemers). By using such a swage block the pressure is reduced in two steps, i.e. at the valve as well as at the swage block so that a way can be found for the pressure drop to no longer vary within the critical zone. However, a swage block has the disadvantage that this goal is not always reached in a satisfactory manner because said swage block can achieve its full effect only at a certain degree of aperture or opening of the closing element of the valve.